


Kindred Souls

by Merci



Category: Bleach
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Shounen-ai, Tender Feelings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-10
Updated: 2007-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Nova was sent to stay at Chad's house, the two quiet creatures seemed to fall into a quiet understanding of the other.  A short, fluffy fic following the development of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindred Souls

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The characters found here *do not* belong to me. The story itself *does* belong to me. I am making no profit from this endeavour.
> 
> I originally wrote the outline to this on scrap paper at 4 in the morning. After this I realized the horror of starting a fic without a clear theme in mind as my internal-editor took over. After tweaking it for a week or… so, I’m satisfied enough to post, though I'll admit I'm at the stage where I can't see it for the words. It is currently un-Betaed. If you notice something, drop me a line. Seriously, I’d love feedback on this since it's my first time trying anything with Bleach, (and I usually do better with mega-chaptered beasts.)

Sighing, Chad rolled onto his side, his arm wrapped tightly around the plush toy that was pressed against his chest. The soft, green material contrasted against his dark skin in a way that comforted him as he pressed his fingers deep into the soft toy. He was too old to be afraid of the dark, and was far too strong to need the comfort and safety that a stuffed toy provided. It wasn’t out of fear that he hugged the turtle to his chest, the shape warping as it was squeezed. He knew it was silly, but he could almost ‘feel’ the other man’s presence on the toy... almost, and at that moment, he wanted something to fill the void created by the other’s absence.

Ichigo would have snorted to see it, but then again, Yatsutora Sado had always had a known weak-spot for cute things. The orange-haired shinigami might have chided him for it for a little while, but would have eventually stopped, instead just chalking it up to Chad’s one weakness. He never would have guessed that Chad was worried for his friend that usually occupied the toy, rather than being focused on the toy itself. An awful feeling of anxiety was churning in the pit of his stomach as he lied there in bed, waiting for Nova to return from whatever mission that his companions had called him away for.

In the beginning, when they’d met, the infatuation hadn’t been instantaneous. The being created to help in the fight against the Bounto had a human-looking body which was far too clothed for the young man to form an opinion of, aesthetically-speaking. They each acknowledged that the other was a good fighter in his own field and left it at that. Chad had barely thought of the mod-soul before the moment the gikon pill that contained Nova’s soul was popped into the body of that plush turtle, leaving him staring into the cute, living eyes of Nova’s new body… that had been the first time he’d realized he’d be in trouble with Nova – trouble in a good way.

At first Chad had clammed up, feeling his weak spot pressed thin by the mod-soul. He tried to tell himself that it was just the toy, not Nova, that he wanted to squish against him. Both man and mod-soul were silent creatures, knowing the value of silence and neither spoke much to the other and it was in all likelihood that silent understanding that had opened the barriers between them.

That first night that Nova spent with him, Chad had thoughtlessly brought the turtle into bed with him, lifting the blankets so that the deadly mod-soul in the body of a cute plush toy could climb in beside him. Nova didn’t complain, probably not realizing the oddity of the action. As they lied there, night after night, the two seemed to develop a fondness for the routine as two kindred spirits, quiet and on the outside of their companions’ lively conversations during their waking hours. When darkness came, however, and it was just the two of them in that small bed, they seemed to understand each other through the silence of their breathing and the gentle shifting of muscular and plush limbs. They developed a friendship in those hours, awakening feelings for the other that neither fully understood the depth of, though welcomed with open arms. Their routine was the same every night, an automatic action for the both of them to climb under the covers and rest against each other.

The night Nova returned to Chad’s home in his human gigai body, the routine continued, with only a small difference. Chad lied in bed, covers casually draped over his shoulder as he lifted back the blankets in his silent invitation for the mod-soul to climb in with him. If he had forgotten Nova’s form or was making a bold move, it wasn’t clear, but he kept the invitation open as Nova nodded, removing his jacket with hesitating fingers and bowing his head to hide his face behind his mop of dark-red hair. If he was embarrassed at the small change in routine, he didn’t let it slow his actions as his boots were kicked off and he removed the rest of his leather clothing. His long legs slid in easily and he settled down into the small bed, pressing himself up against Chad’s chest and snuggling into the warmth that a plush body couldn’t wholly appreciate. Neither uttered more than a contented sigh and the larger man brought his arms tightly around Nova’s lithe frame, quickly becoming accustomed to the new body nestled against him. Their skin was warm against each other, dark against pale, their breathing falling into sync as they both drifted to dreams unremembered.

Every night after that first night, Nova wordlessly donned his full-human gigai when it was time for sleep. His plush body would be gently propped against the nightstand and he held on to the larger man just as fiercely as the arms that were wrapped around him, and their relationship, though silent, continued to become more complex and involved. It was more than just a partnership against an enemy. It was a friendship… a very close friendship, ready for further exploration.

Chad squeezed the empty toy tightly to his chest, his mind awake and wandering to Nova again. The quiet soul had been called away by his companions earlier that day; something for mod-souls only, though Chad would have gladly gone with them to alleviate his boredom. Many hours had passed and the redhead hadn’t returned, not even when the time for bed had come and Chad, a little worried, had brought the soul’s plush form to bed as a stand-in. He settled in under the covers, the small body feeling unusually small after he’d become use to Nova’s larger body. He felt the worry settle into his chest, keeping his eyes open and staring at the ceiling, and he could imagine Ichigo’s voice in his mind, poking fun at his feelings that would no-doubt keep him awake. He couldn’t help it. He’d been accustomed to being alone before Nova, but after bringing the mod-soul home with him… it wasn’t just the companionship that he missed… it was Nova! He didn’t even want to think about the absence he was sure he’d feel so strongly when the mod-soul finally left to return to Urahara’s shop.

He rolled onto his side, squeezing the turtle to his chest. The stuffed, green body did not lend the same comfort as when Nova was occupying the plush body – no, he wasn’t being silly – the soft arms did not come up to press against him, nor was he filled with the comfortable warmth that the mod-soul’s presence brought. It was just an empty toy and he was alone in the emptiness of his room. It was a lonely silence, nothing like the peace he found in the quiet when they were together. The solitary silence was one he’d grown up with; his energies and thoughts turned inward to avoid hurting anybody. He had always been large and frightening and his hands had always been so strong; he’d crushed things and hurt people he hadn’t meant to. Because of this he’d turned inward, and it was only when he’d met Nova that he’d felt he had met a kindred-spirit. They understood each other, in ways that he knew his other friends never would. They appreciated the value of silence, for many words did not befit Chad or Nova and they required none to bond. But with Nova gone the silence was Chad’s alone, and he hated it.

The dark man shifted under his covers in the moonlit room, closing his eyes against the light that shone through his window he feigned sleep, all the while listening for a sign that Nova had returned. He wasn’t really worried - Nova could handle himself... but he wanted to be awake when the other man got there anyways. A car backfired somewhere outside and he felt his heart jump at the sound before the soft tinkling of the wind chime outside softened his nerves. Chad sighed quietly before opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling again and press the turtle tighter to his body. He calmed his thoughts, letting his mind let go of the anxious concern for his friend. The noises outside faded into the background until his breathing was the loudest thing in his ears. In and out, in and out, he breathed slowly, his fingers loosening their hold on the toy's soft body. He lied there, feeling sleep tugging at his mind and body, promising dreams if he'd just give in, and he felt himself lulled into that blissful state when his ears piqued at a sound that began to hum in the air. His eyes shot open, sleep forgotten as the noise intensified and his heart beat quickly at the familiar, though faint sound of a dimensional rift opening in his room. He rolled onto his side and propped himself up on an elbow as he looked towards the source of the sound, wide eyes seeing the balloon of red light that nearly blinded him in that small space. It pulsed for a moment as a dark form passed through its centre before flicking out of existence, leaving the welcome sight of Nova in its place.

“Nova…” he started, but let the name trail out between them. There really weren’t any other words to tack onto the statement that would make his concern any clearer. He was relieved and knew it showed. The mod-soul's face was partially covered by his hood, but his eyes looked at him tiredly and he made a sound of accordance. The quiet being said nothing as his shoulders sagged, a little at first but then more so as his knees buckled beneath him and he collapsed. Chad leapt from beneath his covers, springing to Nova's side and catching the other man before he hit the floor. It was an automatic reaction and his mind jumped to conclusions as he cradled the smaller body to his, feeling along Nova’s limbs for any injuries, any signs of blood or... “Nova…” he said again, this time tinged with urgency, but the mod-soul shook his head, pressing his hand against Chad’s hand to still the large, probing fingers.

“My power is low,” he said by way of explanation. Teleporting between dimensions was taxing on his energies and Chad ceased his hands’ movements, immediately relaxing at the knowledge and presence of his close, close friend. Still his heart beat fast and he shook his head, holding Nova to him for a moment before lifting him to his feet. The mod-soul tried to stand but Chad wouldn’t let him go, instead helping the redhead to sit on the edge of the bed and un-zipping the younger man’s jacket before gently removing it and placing it over the back of a chair. Nova was compliant, sighing heavily as the darker man pulled the tight, black boots from his feet before their eyes met as the final layers of clothing were left to them.

It was a heavy, tense silence that sprang between them, tinged with excited energy that neither man could discern as theirs or the others’. Brown eyes met blue-green and at that moment the silent communication they’d relied on failed them and their breathing slowed as they seemed to move in slow motion. Chad’s hand, which was resting so casually on Nova’s shoulder moved upward to absently fuss with the ends of the mod-soul’s red hair. The gigai, whose face was always hidden from view, was exposed and Chad’s eyes and he took the opportunity to take in the expanse of creamy-white skin that framed his handsome face. The darker man knew what he desired, but he hesitated, taking in the sight before him, setting it to memory in his silent way. Nova was a man whom he’d fought with and would entrust his life to, but also was someone he’d become attracted to somewhere along the line. When it had happened didn’t matter, and his eyes flitted from his friend’s beautiful eyes down to the lip that was being worried between his sharp, white teeth. This man was so far from the cute plushie that he’d invited into his bed… he felt his blood racing through his veins, his cheeks growing hot as his eyes trained on that lip that was red from the abuse. He brought his large hand around, gently running a thumb along Nova’s chin, spreading it up to his lip and brushing it aside, seeing how pliant it was under his touch. He was hesitating; nervous… but his body was moving on its own to reaching for what it knew they both wanted, as he’d felt the other’s heart beat in that rhythm many nights while they slept. His eyes moved up to look into Nova’s deep aqua orbs, and the silence evaporated between them as he leaned forward and brought his mouth against those reddened lips. The kiss was sweet and delicate at first. Then Nova responded in kind, bringing his arms up to enclose around Chad’s neck and their mouths worked against each other in a sweeter, more telling rhythm. It was still quiet in that room, though their breathing was loud in each others’ ears, with the occasional sigh escaping from them as they shared their first true telling of their hidden feelings.

After a few moments Chad pushed Nova back so he could climb onto the bed as well. He pulled the blankets up before climbing onto the bed and they slid their bodies under the covers before they resumed their familiar nighttime embrace. When their lips parted, he rested his forehead against Nova’s, calming his breath as he absently stroked the mod-soul’s back, feeling the redhead mirroring the action and spreading his fingers out across his broad chest. They were too exhausted to act on the feelings stirring within them, although Chad’s mind was racing with the possibilities, as well as an overwhelming relief that his companion had returned safely. No words were needed as Nova understood and settled himself comfortably within Chad’s arms.

They rested against each other, their breathing heavy and exhausted. Chad tightened his embrace around the pale, lithe body in a way that told exactly of how worried he’d really been. Even though he said nothing, it was clear. Nova pushed back, the tension in his body telling the larger man of how he’d been looking forward to seeing him again and Chad could feel the thrumming of his heart against his hand. Through the tight embrace and first kisses, through the silence between, they said all that needed to be known. Their silence was the most comforting sound, and there would be other nights for acting on their awakened feelings. Right then, their silent words would convey all their desires and fuel their imaginations.


End file.
